L'anniversaire
by Balinka
Summary: Tris a décidé de passer sa soirée d'anniversaire seule. C'était sans compter sur ses amis... One Shot, un peu de FourTris


Voici ma première fic reprenant les personnages de Divergente. J'écrivais beaucoup lorsque j'étais au lycée, sur d'autres séries et je me sens donc un peu rouillée lol.  
Mais si cette histoire vous plait, je continuerais peut être sur ma lancée.  
J'ai construit cette histoire en me disant que peut être un jour... Il y aurait une fic multi-chapitre reprenant l'idée de l'histoire (FourTris chez les militaires).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis  
bonne lecture.

...

POV TRIS

Encore une journée harassante qui se termine. Je n'en peux plus ! Je crois que c'était la pire journée que j'ai pu vivre en tant que nouvelle architecte d'intérieur chez Johnson et cie.  
Je jette mes clés sur la petite console de l'entrée, retire mes chaussures à talon à la hâte et me dirige vers la salle de bain en grimaçant.

 _Ces chaussures ressemblent à l'enfer ! Heureusement qu'elles sont sublimes comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Marlène ! Il faudrait que je suggère à Evelyn d'organiser des journées en sur-vêtement au travail...Mes pieds apprécieraient. Hum... Pas sûre qu'elle ait le même sens de l'humour que son fils._

Je retire ma robe grise et mes sous-vêtements puis entre dans la douche. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'eau brûlante atterrit sur mon cuir chevelu et mes épaules.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse la chaleur faire son œuvre sur mes muscles tendus. Mon esprit vagabonde et comme souvent, Tobias apparaît dans mes pensées.  
Dans exactement 2 semaines, 1 jour et...hum... 3h45, je le retrouverais enfin, après presque 1 mois de séparation. J'ai beau être fille de militaire, les missions de Tobias dans des contrées lointaines et dangereuses me minent le moral mais il aime son travail, il aime servir son pays alors je sers les dents et décompte les jours avant de le serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

Heureusement, nous retrouverons ensuite une vie la plus normale possible pendant quasiment 6 mois puisqu'il participe au recrutement et la préparation des futures recrues de l'armée.  
Puis il retournera en mission et c'est ainsi depuis près de 5 ans maintenant.

Je stoppe l'arrivée d'eau, égoutte ma longue chevelure et je sors de la douche. Je me sèche, démêle ma tignasse et j'entreprends de faire une tresse lâche afin de les laisser sécher naturellement. Tobias adore lorsque mes cheveux ondulent légèrement. Il paraît que c'est sexy... Enfin avec lui, même avec un sac poubelle comme vêtement, je serais sexy.  
Je ris à cette pensée car je me demande encore comment une fille comme moi... maigre, sans formes décentes de femme a pu attirer un homme comme Tobias... Il est juste le genre de gars qui pourrait avoir toute la gente féminine à ses pieds mais c'est moi qu'il a choisi et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Chaque jour, je me sens chanceuse de vivre avec cet homme si...exceptionnel. Nous avons été amis avant d'être amants et je crois que cela a renforcé notre complicité.

Je sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de ma poitrine et me rend dans notre chambre à la recherche de mon pyjama préféré. Celui des jours de déprime, que Tobias nomme si affectueusement le « chasse-désir » mais qui est si confortable et si réconfortant que j'adore le porter lorsque je suis seule. Je me souviens que c'était un cadeau d'Uriah pour mes 20 ans. Il pensait me faire une blague en m'offrant ce combi-pyjama « Lapins crétins » mais mon ami a été pris à son propre piège car je l'ai immédiatement adoré.

Je passe ensuite par le salon et voit que mon portable indique la réception de différents sms. Je me précipite afin de voir si un message de Tobias se glisse parmi eux mais sans succès. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui. C'est chose courante mais j'ai toujours l'espoir...

Je lis les autres messages :

Evelyn (18h59) : Joyeux anniversaire Tris. Je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé dans la journée. À demain. E  
Du Evelyn tout craché ! Les dates, ce n'est pas son truc.

Shauna (18h02) : Ethan est heureux de retrouver son papa. Comme promis ce midi, voilà une photo.

Dessus on peut y voir Zeke tenant son petit Ethan, 2 ans dans ses bras pour un gros câlin.  
Zeke est militaire également, il travaille avec Tobias. J'aime l'idée que les deux amis travaillent ensemble et veillent l'un sur l'autre. Shauna a été le récupérer à l'aéroport en fin de journée. Ethan était pressé de revoir son papa et nous avions fait un dessin tout les deux pour lorsqu'il rentrerait. Je peux distinguer le fameux dessin sur la photo. Et je suis contente que mon amie et mon filleul aient pu retrouver l'homme de leur vie.

Maman (10h43): Joyeux anniversaire ma puce. Viens manger à la maison, je ferais des lasagnes. Je t'aime.

Je regarde ma montre.

 _Merde, il est déjà 19h45... Dommage maman._

Chaque année, elle tente de m'avoir à dîner pour mon anniversaire. Chaque année, je ne donne jamais suite à son invitation. Nous nous sommes déjà fâchées à ce sujet et je n'ai jamais cédé. Je n'y arrive pas. J'admire sa ténacité mais depuis que mon père est décédé le lendemain de mon anniversaire, j'ai du mal à me réjouir et faire la fête.  
Il me manque tant... Tout le temps même si cela est arrivé i ans maintenant. Il était militaire et avait sous ses ordres un grand nombre d'homme en collaboration avec Marcus Eaton, le père de Tobias. Et puis un jour, l'inévitable est arrivé... Marcus et Tobias sont venus frapper à notre porte. Le visage de Marcus était impassible mais celui de Tobias m'a glacé le sang, ses yeux étaient rougis. Il admirait mon père, certainement plus que le sien. J'ai immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait et je me suis effondrée. La guerre et les conflits m'avaient enlevé mon père et sans le soutien de Tobias, je pense que je n'aurais jamais remonté la pente.

Je répond à tout ce petit monde rapidement. Dans la foulée mon téléphone bipe à nouveau.

Shauna (19h49) : Tu es chez toi ?

Moi(19h50) : oui pk ?  
shauna(19h55) : on peut passer ?

moi(19h56) : une autre fois. Mode pyjama pas sexy activé. Grosse journée.

Shauna(20h10) : ok. Bonne soirée et mange pas toute la crème glacée. :P

Je souris à son dernier sms. Je vérifie de nouveau mes messages mais toujours rien de Tobias. Du coup, je passe par la cuisine, me prépare un fabuleux festin de non anniversaire en mode célibataire : quelques fruits pour la bonne conscience et beaucoup de crème glacée et de chantilly pour le moral j'ai la chance d'avoir un métabolisme qui me permette ce genre d'excès. Je pose le tout sur un plateau avec la bouteille de lait et un verre puis je me dirige vers mon canapé.

Je vérifie mon téléphone. Toujours rien de Tobias. Je hausse les épaules en me disant qu'après tout, il est loin d'ici, certainement en patrouille et qu'il a plus urgent à faire pour l'instant... Mais il me manque tant... J'aimerais pouvoir me glisser tout contre lui pour un câlin réconfortant et je... Bien, lançons le plan anti-déprime ! Je pose mon téléphone sur la table basse, lance un dvd bourré de guimauve dégoulinante et de bon sentiment et attaque par mon « repas » par la crème glacée.

J'ai à peine entamé la première cuillère que l'on sonne à la porte. J'ignore le bruit et continue ma glace tranquillement.  
On sonne de nouveau et cette fois, quelqu'un tape à la porte. Je soupire, attrape le plaid en polaire posé dans le canapé, je m'enroule dedans et vais vers la porte.

Lorsque j'ouvre, je reste sans voix car...

« Surpriiiiiiiiise ! » crièrent Marlène, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Christina et Ethan.

« Mais... Je... Vous... Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? »

« Tu nous laisses entrer et on t'explique ? » proposa Shauna.

Je m'efface pour les laisser passer. Ethan me tend les bras lorsqu'il passe à côté de moi. J'accède à sa demande et le serre dans les miens tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Zoyeux versaire marraine »

« Merci mon chéri. » Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

« Dessin pour toi. » Il me tend une feuille pliée en... au moins 10 ! Je déplie le tout du mieux que je peux et mon cœur fond en voyant le dessin.  
« Là, c'est toi, tonton, c'est Ethan. Là c'est grande roue et barpapapa. »

« On dit barbe à papa mon poussin. Merci pour ce très joli dessin. Tu vas le poser sur le bureau ? »

Il hoche la tête et quitte mes bras aussi vite pour courir dans notre bureau.

J'ajuste mon plaid pour cacher un peu plus mon look « pauvre fille déprimée » mais je vois déjà un éclair d'amusement passer dans les yeux d'Uriah.

« Aucuns commentaires Uriah ! Sinon, je te promet que plus jamais tu ne pourras te reproduire. » lui lance-je de manière la plus sérieuse possible.

Mon ami mime une fermeture éclair zippant sa bouche puis s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« J'allais juste dire que tu étais toute mignonne dans ton beau pyjama ma Tris. Cela me touche de voir que tu portes mes cadeaux. »

Il m'embrasse sur la joue puis se détache de moi en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'invite mes amis à s'asseoir dans le salon. Je débarrasse la table rapidement et me met face à eux, les bras croisés, en attente d'une explication. Ethan en profite pour revenir avec nous.

« Je sais que tu avais dit que tu voulais voir personne mais on se sentait mal de te laisser seul un jour pareil. » commença Shauna.

« Pour moi, c'est... C'est un jour comme un autre... » répondis-je en serrant la mâchoire.

« Pas à nous Tris... on sait que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme ces jours-ci et on voulait te remonter le moral. » continua Marlène doucement.

Je sens mes yeux commencer à me piquer, signe que les larmes ne vont pas tarder... Mes amis me connaissent vraiment bien. Uriah tend sa main vers moi, je la saisis sans hésiter et il m'attire sur ses genoux pour un gros-câlin-qui-réconforte comme il le dit souvent. Sous ses airs de rigolo, Uriah a toujours été une oreille très attentive pour moi. Il y a entre nous une entente fraternel. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Au début Tobias était jaloux de notre relation mais il a très vite compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi en dehors d'une belle relation d'amitié.

Une fois ma tête contre son épaule, je craque.

« Mon père me manque et Tobias aussi... Encore plus un jour comme celui-ci »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas rester seule... Bon... okay, nous ne pourrons pas subvenir à certains de tes besoins comme Tobias le fait mais nous sommes là pour toi Tris » dit Zeke, amusé.

Je hoche la tête en séchant mes larmes avec un coin du plaid, un petit sourire au coin de mes lèvres devant le sous-entendu du meilleur ami de mon homme. Shauna donne un mouchoir propre à Ethan qui vient me l'apporter.

« moussoir pour marraine. »

Je lui souris en le remerciant puis lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant qu'il ne reparte s'asseoir entre ses parents.

« Par contre, si cela t'intéresse, Tobias m'a chargé de te remettre un petit cadeau pour toi avant que je ne parte. »

Je relève immédiatement la tête du torse d'Uriah.

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis Zeke ?! »

« Comme il l'a précisé, c'est un cadeau de non-anniversaire puisqu'il sait très bien que.. Enfin voilà. »

Je me relève et me dirige vers Zeke puis je me met à piétiner sur place comme un enfant impatient.

Zeke se redresse et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'inciter à le suivre. Il me positionne face à l'îlot central de ma cuisine en veillant bien que je sois dos à la porte d'entrée.

Shauna, avec Ethan dans les bras, Marlène et Uriah se rapproche de nous.

« Bien, pour commencer, je dois te bander les yeux »

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée par cette idée.

« Fais moi confiance un peu... Tu crois que Tobias te mettrais en danger ? »

« Lui non mais u Pedrad... » Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Okayyy, allons y! »

Shauna s'approche de moi et bande mes yeux.

« Je peux vous assurer que je suis totalement aveugle ».

J'entends mes amis s'agiter et comploter tout bas.

« Pas de sale blague hein ! »

« Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas » tenta de me rassurer Marlène.

« ya RAASSSS marraine. »

« R.A.S Ethan, .SSSS » le corrigea son père.

Nous rigolons aux paroles d'Ethan.

« Bon, je te lis les consignes qu'il m'a écrit :

 _Tris, mon amour. Je sais que cette période n'est pas la plus facile à vivre pour toi et j'en suis réellement navré. Aussi, j'ai décidé de te proposer un petit jeu... Et oui, avoir un cadeau de non-anniversaire se mérite, surtout vu la taille de celui-ci !_

 _Utilise tes sens pour donner les bonnes réponses et abracadabra, une surprise apparaîtra (celle là, elle est de Zeke).  
J'espère que cela me permettra d'imaginer un petit sourire sur ton si beau visage._

 _Je t'aime, tu me manques.  
Tobias._

Voilà Tris, je vais te donner un aliment à manger et tu devras me dire à quel moment de ta vie avec Tobias cela te fait penser. »

Je hoche la tête et je sens une main diriger la mienne dans ce qui doit être un bol. Je saisis quelque chose de rond et très léger et le met dans la bouche.

« Hum... popcorn au caramel, mes préférés. »

« Quand, comment, pourquoi ? » continua Zeke en bon maître de cérémonie.

« On devait avoir... 17 ans, chez lui, dans son salon parce que l'on a manqué la projection d'Avatar au ciné. Comme j'étais triste, il s'est arrangé pour organiser une soirée cinéma très privé, avec du popcorn. »

« Bonne réponnnnse ! Hum... Shauna, stp ? »

Je commence à entendre quelques notes de musique. Un frisson me parcours le dos en me remémorant ce à quoi elle correspond.  
« Il s'agit de « Still loving you de Scorpion ». On venait de se disputer peu avant mon bal de promo car je croyais que cette garce de Nita lui plaisait et qu'il répondait à ses avances. On s'est réconcilié sur cette chanson, en dansant l'un des plus beaux slows de ma vie. »

« Que c'est romantiiiique » commenta Marlène en soupirant.

Je souris franchement en pensant à ce moment. Nous aurions pu faire tourner cette chanson en boucle juste pour rester dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Je pense que toutes les personnes présentes devaient nous regarder mais je m'en fichais. J'étais dans les bras de Tobias Eaton, l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse.

« pour l'instant, nous avons un sans-faute de Miss Prior. Marlène, l'objet stp ! »

Marlène pose un tissus mou dans mes mains. Un tee-shirt ? Polo ? Je le porte à mon nez et reconnaît immédiatement le parfum de Tobias. Je ferme les yeux à travers mon bandeau. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir sa présence rien qu'avec cette pièce de tissus. Un frisson me parcours le dos.

« Un de ses tee-shirt... Je dirais que c'est pour me rappeler celui qu'il m'a donné la première fois qu'il est partit en mission à l'étranger. Il espérait que cela m'aiderait à m'endormir plus facilement. Ça m'a bien aidé mais ça ne vaut pas les bras de Tobias.»

« Correct ! » commenta Zeke. « maintenant, passons à la suite. Uriah ? »

Je sens les mains d'Uriah se poser sur mes épaules. J'ai toujours le tee-shirt dans mes mains, je ne pouvais pas me séparer de cette odeur qui m'apaise tant.

Il me fait tourner plusieurs fois sur moi-même puis m'arrête à un moment précis.

« Il faut que tu tendent les mains devant toi Tris. Utilise ton toucher pour découvrir le nouveau souvenir à découvrir. »

Je m'exécute et tâtonne devant moi comme je le peux. La surface sur laquelle j'atterris est à la verticale et elle bouge... et... Oh mon dieu, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et j'oscille entre joie indescriptible et la peur de me tromper. Je me fige immédiatement et n'ose pas parler.  
Je sens encore le parfum de Tobias et maintenant, je ressens comme un souffle parcourir doucement ma joue.

« Et bien alors mon amour, tu ne trouves pas la réponse ? » me murmura la voix de Tobias à mon oreille avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je retire frénétiquement le bandeau qui recouvre mes yeux, de peur d'avoir rêvé tout ça. Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres seulement l'homme de ma vie.

Je me jette littéralement dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrasse fougueusement.

« Si tu pleures, je peux repartir. »

« Non, surtout pas ! Mais comment? Pourquoi ? » lui demande-je en séchant mes larmes avec ma manche.

Il me pose sur le sol mais garde ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je suis rentré en même temps que Zeke. Ce n'était pas prévu mais être le fils d'un haut gradé doit certainement me donner quelques avantages. Je voulais te faire la surprise... Je ne pouvais pas répondre à tes messages ou t'appeler car j'étais dans l'avion.»

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là »

Je l'embrasse de nouveau.

« T'as vu maman, Ethan, il a rien dit que tonTobias il a fait le dessin avec Ethan à ma maison »

Nous rions. Je me dirige vers le petit garçon, entraînant Tobias avec moi.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à marraine que tonton Tobias était avec toi ? »

Il met un doigt sur sa bouche.

« shuuuuuuut, c'est un secret maman elle dit. Alors Ethan, il a fait shuuuuuut » répliqua-t-il en levant les épaules simultanément.

« Tu peux être fier de toi, marraine est très contente de la surprise. »

« Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? »

« Question très pertinente. Des fois, quand on est très très heureux, on pleure de joie. Et je suis très très heureux d'avoir retrouvé tonton ce soir. »

« Oh, comme maman avec papa ?! »

« oui bonhomme. »

Tobias m'attire de nouveau contre lui et m'embrasse la tempe.

« Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai soif ! » lança Tobias.

« J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça mon pote ! » répondit Uriah.

«Allez vous asseoir, on vous apporte ce qu'il faut. »

Je me dirige vers la petite remise où nous stockons conserves et boissons. Je n'ai pas le temps de choisir quoique ce soit que Tobias me pousse contre le mur pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

« Si...tu...arrêtes...hum...pas...ils...vont...venir. »

J'entends un grognement de mécontentement de sa part. Il se détache de moi mais garde une main sur ma hanche gauche et laisse son autre main se balader sur mon corps. Il arrive à la hauteur de la fermeture éclair de ma sublime combinaison et commence à la baisser doucement.

« Arrête ça de suite Tobias... »

« Hum... Je vérifie juste un truc... » Il écarte légèrement le tissus qui recouvre ma peau et voit que je suis nue en dessous.

« Ok Tris, soyons efficace. 1 verre et on jette tout le monde dehors. Il faut à tout prix que je te retire ce pyjama immonde.»

« Heyyy, c'est pas le moment de vous entraîner à procréer ! » cria Uriah.

« Avec toi dans le salon, impossible Uriah » hurle-je en réponse.

J'embrasse Tobias une dernière fois et nous sortons de la remise avec nos boissons. Mon compagnon se rapproche de mon oreille.

« Au fait, tu étais sexy avec ce bandeau sur les yeux... »

« Depuis combien de temps m'observais-tu ? »

« Le début... et te voir avec ce bout de tissus, ça m'a donné des tas d'idées alors empêche Marlène de partir avec ce soir »

Un frisson de plaisir me parcours le corps. Oui, il faut vraiment que nos amis partent de chez nous... Et vite !

FIN


End file.
